1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a capacitive touch panel, in particular, to a touch sensing structure of the capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the operating and input interface of an electronic device includes a keyboard or a mouse in keying type. However, operating electronic device by touching screen becomes the current trend. Particularly, touching screen may simplify the operating interface and provide user with more user-friendly input methods like gestures.
Referring to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1A is a schematic view illustrating a conventional capacitive touch sensing structure. Touch electrode units are usually disposed in matrix-type such as first axial electrodes 91 (Y-axis) and second axial electrodes 92 (X-axis) as illustrated in FIG. 1A. The first axial electrodes 91 and the second axial electrodes 92 comprise a plurality of electrode units. Conventionally, the form or the pattern of the electrode units is the diamond type as illustrated in FIG. 1A. Each electrode unit corresponds to a coordinate in the matrix. The capacitive touch sensing structure is usually covered by an insulating layer, e.g. glass, to form a capacitive touch panel. When user's finger or other conductors approach the capacitive touch panel, the capacitance of the electrode units will be changed so that the detecting circuit connected to the electrode units can detect the changes of the capacitance of the electrode units to generate touch screen signals. The form or the pattern of the electrode units may affect the magnitude of the changes of the sensing capacitance or the sensitivity of the touch screen.